<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she can be so stupid (which i love) by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080780">she can be so stupid (which i love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind'>1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Secret Crush, i'd write them getting together but oblivious luz is too much fun, post-whenever Amity is able to walk and go to school again i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity tries to tell Luz how she feels. Instead, she asks Luz to join her in reading to the kids at the library. Luz takes this to mean "do whatever you want".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she can be so stupid (which i love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on art by kirrba on twitter (in fact, several lines of dialogue are directly adapted from the artwork): https://twitter.com/kirrba/status/1293768989714391041</p><p>  <b>COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it, Amity thought to herself.</p><p>Today was the day Amity would finally go up to Luz and say what she had been wanting to say for a few weeks now. "Luz, I like you".</p><p>It was easy.</p><p>Totally easy.</p><p>There was nothing to worry about except for the possibility that Luz would reject her. Or the possibility that Luz wouldn't want to be friends anymore afterwards and she would lose her first real friendship in years. Not to mention the possibility that her parents could find out and she would be in a heap of trouble that she couldn't even imagine.</p><p>Okay, there was no way this was going to be easy.</p><p>But she could do it. She was Amity Blight, top student. Luz was all nice and bubbly and weird. Even if she didn't like her back, Luz wouldn't just end their friendship. Amity could do it. Luz was right there at her locker. Willow and Gus were nowhere in sight. Now was the perfect moment to walk up to her, be alone with her, and tell her what's going on.</p><p>She had to think this through, though. She had to do this as calmly and carefully as possible. She walked up to Luz, as quietly as possible. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"HEY, LUZ", she shouted, despite being right next to Luz, who jumped upon hearing the loud noise in her ear.</p><p>So much for calm and careful then.</p><p>Despite the initial shock from the loud shouting, Luz turned to Amity, beaming as always. "Oh! Hi, Amity!", Luz greeted, wearing a large grin.</p><p>Amity had trouble concentrating. She was so thrown off my Luz's wide, enchanting smile.</p><p>"Amity?"</p><p>Amity was snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I was just, you know, saying 'hi'"</p><p>"Oh, well, uh... Hi."</p><p>"You already greeted me", Luz chuckled. "But hello to you too!"</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>This wasn't working. Time to be upfront.</p><p>"So there's something I need to tell you", Amity sighed. "Something that can't wait"</p><p>"What's up", asked Luz, excited and intrigued.</p><p>Amity didn't know if Luz was doing it on purpose but she was sporting large, sparkling doe eyes that were hard to look away from.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>She could do it.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Why was she suddenly feeling really hot?</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Why was Luz staring at her at like that?</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to help me read to the kids at the library this weekend?"</p><p>Wait, WHAT?!? Where did this come from? That wasn't what she was supposed to ask!</p><p>"Oh, sure", Luz accepted, cheerfully. "I know that's kinda your thing so I get why you were so nervous about asking."</p><p>Amity, still shaking, wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "N-nervous? Why would you think I'm nervous?"</p><p>"Gee, well, you're shaking like crazy and you're as red as a tomato. This must be a big deal for you."</p><p>Nervous. Sweating. Red. It's a wonder that Luz hadn't put everything together already. She really was naive. It's so cute... She was still alone with Luz. There was no one they knew around. There was no reason she couldn't tell her.</p><p>"Luz, there's actually something else I-"</p><p>"Thanks for thinking of me, Amity", said Luz, interrupting Amity. "You're a really good friend"</p><p>Friend.</p><p>Luz was Amity's first real friend in years. She couldn't mess that up.</p><p>"I'm sorry", said Luz. "I interrupted you. What were you gonna say?"</p><p>Amity, finally managing to compose herself, tucked her hair behind her pointed ears. "Oh, nothing. I was just going to say that... You should just be yourself. The kids will love you".</p><p>"Just be myself?" Amity couldn't tell that there was a lightbulb that had just lit up in Luz's head. "Okay! Thanks, Amity! I'll see you this weekend!" And with that, Luz ran off to class.</p><p>That went well, Amity thought, as if her asking Luz to help her read to the kids was her plan from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>The day Luz was supposed to come to the library was the day Amity was both dreading and anticipating. Anticipating because once the kids ran off, she and Luz could spend the whole day at the library. Dreading because there was the very real possibility that every single thing could go wrong. She could drag Willow and Gus along because it was a "friend" thing. Ed and Em could show up to annoy her if they found out. Anything could go wrong.</p><p>However, when the kids showed up, everything seemed okay. There was no one there who didn't belong. She had Otabin in her lap, the children's favorite. The kids were all there. The only thing missing was... Luz. Amity anxiously tapped her foot, hoping that Luz wasn't in trouble, or that she hadn't forgotten, or worst of all, that Luz didn't want to be around her.</p><p>"Miss Amity", one kid called out, interrupting Amity's train of thought. "You said we have a guest today?"</p><p>Amity took a deep breath, put on a smile, and decided to keep her hopes up. "Yeah", she responded. "We're going to have a special guest today." She was about to look around and see if Luz was anywhere to be found. When, suddenly...</p><p>"AMITY", a voice called out, clearly having no respect for common library courtesy. "YOUR LUZ IS HERE!"</p><p>Amity and the kids turned to see Luz, arriving in a large pink, homemade Otabin costume, complete with cape, shorts, ball of yarn, and a giant needle that she got from god knows where.</p><p>Amity completely froze and her face had completely flushed. This was the point where Amity mentally checked out. She just couldn't handle Luz anymore. In the future, upon retelling this story, she would swear to everyone that she blacked out for the next fifteen minutes, so she had no idea that the kids were asking her all kinds of questions.</p><p>"Who's that", asked one kid.</p><p>"Miss Amity", asked another. "Is that your special guest?"</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"Is she wearing dead Otabin?"</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>"Is that a rat?"</p><p>"Miss Amity?"</p><p>"Miss Amity, you're paler than usual"</p><p>"Miss Amity is frozen!"</p><p>As Luz sat beside the petrified Amity, she seemed confused, but not worried. Amity was like this a lot, for reasons she still didn't know. "Don't worry, kids", said Luz, in a slightly higher pitched voice, because if she was going to dress from the part, she was going to commit. "My dear friend, Amity, wanted to give me a chance to tell you my tale"</p><p>She took the book from Amity's lap and decided to have fun with them, using the inspiration she received by watching her favorite childhood show. "Are you ready, kids??"</p><p>The kids cheered. "Yes, Mr. Otabin!"</p><p>"I can't hear yooooooooooou!"</p><p>The kids cheered louder. "YES, MR. OTABIN!"</p><p>Everyone near the children's section turned towards the group and all simultaneously and furiously shushed them.</p><p>"Sorry", Luz chimed, in a lower volume. She opened the book and began to read to the giggling children.</p><p>
  <em>"Otabin spent his days alone, amongst the many books he'd sewn. With needle and thread, the pages he'd mend. But all the while, he longed for a friend."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Amity finally came to, she heard Luz reading the final few sentences of the book, and saw the kids wearing wide smiles and listening intently.</p><p>
  <em>"'We're your friends and we wanna help', said the Tin Boy, with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor. 'I've never had real friends before.'"</em>
</p><p>She was doing individual voices for each of the characters! Amity was close to freezing again.</p><p>
  <em>"'Then we'll be your first', the Chicken Witch clucked.'"</em>
</p><p>Amity almost chuckled at Luz's Chicken Witch voice, since it was clearly her attempt at an Eda impression.</p><p>
  <em>"Otabin couldn't believe his luck! So bookmaker Otabin, surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship. And that's... The end."</em>
</p><p>The children all clapped and cheered. "Now before you go, kids", said Luz, still in her high pitched voice. "Give your good friend Otabin a hug!"</p><p>The children all surrounded and practically ambushed Luz with hugs before running off, laughing, to explore the rest of the library. "Thank you, Miss Luz", they called out.</p><p>Luz cleared her throat, her voice clearly tired from doing the Otabin voice for the past fifteen minutes. She turned her head to see Amity, finally full of color, even if that color was red. "Oh, hey! You're alive", she joked.</p><p>"You should come and help read more often", said Amity. "I l-" She caught herself and cleared her throat before she finished her accidental confession. "They loved you."</p><p>For the first time, Amity made Luz blush. Luz was almost the same color as her Otabin costume. "Aw! Thanks, Amity", Luz beamed. She raised her arms up to try and hug Amity. "Get in here!"</p><p>Amity started shaking again. She didn't think she'd be able to handle that. "No thanks."</p><p>Luz, however, had a trick up her sleeve. "Aw, c'mon", she said in her high-pitched voice. "Not even for your good friend, Otabin?"</p><p>Amity admitted defeat and through her arms around Luz, who returned the warm hug. Luz couldn't see it but Amity was wearing the biggest and dopiest smile imaginable. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>